


I Know I Can

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Final follow-up to Taboo and A Better Taste.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“You think you can make me beg?” he asked, for some reason confident that you couldn’t. He didn’t underestimate you in the classroom, but maybe he did in the bedroom. 

That would be a mistake. “I know I can,” you replied with a smile, releasing his arousal from your grasp and kissing the muscles around his pelvic bone. “I bet you I can get you to the brink four times or less at which point, you’ll beg me to stop teasing you. Don’t underestimate me, professor,” you said with a wink. 

“You’re on,” he responded, pushing his arousal toward your waiting mouth. “What do I get if I win?”

You kissed up his stomach and came to hover above his mouth. “If I win, you take me to that new steakhouse that opened up downtown, and if you win, then I will wear my portable vibrator next class and I’ll give you the remote.” Gently, you bit his upper lip.

“I will absolutely take you up on that bet, Ms. Y/L/N,” he muttered against your neck. Chuckling under your breath, you traveled back down the way you came, peppering kisses across his lean, sinewy body until you once again came to rest at his length. For the first one, you didn’t even plan on using your mouth, mostly because that’s what he was expecting. Instead, you reached into the nightstand where he said he kept lubricant and used some on your hands. You teased him, hovering your mouth over the tip of him while your hands held a firm grasp on his cock. As you moved your hands up and down, feeling him slip and slide in your hold, you changed up the firmness with which you held him. At the tip, where you’d snuck a taste of his pre-cum, you tightened your grasp, watching as his breath caught in his throat. When you moved back down towards the base, you loosened your grasp. He was about to lose it. But you didn’t want that just yet, you needed him to beg, so you stopped in your tracks, much to his frustration.

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” he muttered to no one in particular. You were about to make a joke that you didn’t think he could get much harder, but you decided against it, instead, lying between his legs and attempting to bring him to the brink again. After a few strokes of your hands, you took the head of him into your mouth, licking around it like an ice cream cone. He bucked up into you and looked down to where you were working him, so you smiled with him still in your mouth. “Oh fuck,” he laughed, his head falling back into the mattress.

You’d told him four times, but in your head you wanted to see if you could get him to beg in three. As you opened your mouth slightly wider, you took him halfway into your mouth, flattening your tongue so as to allow him more room. His need for you grew, so you came to kneel in between his legs and placed your hands behind your back. 

For a moment, you removed your mouth from him to tell him to look at you. You wanted him to watch how eager you were for him. His cock now flush against his body, you kissed him all the way up, taking him again into the wet cavern of your mouth. Slowly, you inched him further and further into your mouth, until you had nearly all of him in your mouth. You bobbed up and down on top of him until he got too loud. He’d been so unable to control himself that he pulled a pillow down and buried his head in it, screaming. “Fuck me!”

That was two. He was going to beg at the end of the next one. You just knew it. As you laughed at his exclamation, you crawled up his body, letting him sleep in and out of your slick fingers while you looked him in the eye. “I’m pretty sure I have you, Professor,” you said as you kissed his neck. 

Groaning in agreement, he seemed as if he knew the battle was lost and just wanted you back near his cock. He tangled his hand in your hair and guided you back down to where he needed you. This time, you used your hands at the base of him while your mouth worked the top. His heavy breathing was music to your ears and coaxed you on further. With one hand at the base and your mouth on top, you reached down with your other hand to caress his balls, applying just the right amount of pressure on them as well. “Please,” you heard him moan softly. 

“What was that?” you asked smugly. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Please,” he said again, gently pushing your head down. “I can’t take it anymore…You win.”

You hummed in excitement around him and continued your ministrations until he was a quaking mess underneath you. When he came, his pelvis bucked up into you and you took all of him, swallowing the evidence of his lust until there was no more left. When you were done, you crawled back up his body and took his mouth in yours. Greedily, he grabbed the back of your head, tasting himself on your tongue. “I win,” you laughed.

“I was wrong to underestimate your skills,” he said, turning you over and placing you underneath him. “It seems I owe you a steak dinner.”

“That’s right, you do,” you laughed, placing him at your entrance and feeling him sliding home. You still had to get to know him, but something about this felt so right. “However, if you want, I can still give you the remote to my vibrator.”

He dipped his head down to your breasts and tugged gently on the needy peak. “I’ll have to think about that. I don’t know if having that kind of power in the middle of class would give me away. I might just need to take you in the middle of the classroom, and I think that might give us away.”

“It might,” you laughed. “I’m trying to decide if I care.”

He smiled against your neck, placing your hands above your head as he moved inside you. “I don’t think I would either.”


End file.
